children of the squirrel
by BlackTopaz19
Summary: squirrelflight has kits but dies before she tells them who there father is. they are now living in thunderclan and its up to brambleclaw to tell them .rated t because I dont know how to rate
1. allegiances and prologue

ALLEGIANCES-

THUNDERCLAN:

LEADER – FIRESTAR –ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY- BRAMBLECLAW-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT- JAYFEATHER- grey tabby tom

WARRIORS- (TOMS AND SHE-CATS WITH OUT KITS)

GRAYSTRIPE-long haired grey tom

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL-tortoiseshell-and –white she cat

CLOUDTAIL-long haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART-white she cat with ginger patches

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE,BRIARPAW

SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

LEAFPOOL-light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, former medicine

SPIDERLEG-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL-light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE- cream colored tom

HAZELTAIL- small gray and white she cat

APPRENTICE,BLOSSEMPAW

MOUSEWHISKER –gray and white tom

APPRENTICE,BUMBLEPAW

CINDERHEART –gray tabby she cat

LIONBLAZE-golden tabby tom

FOXLEAP- reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD-white shecat

TOADSTEP-black and white tom

ROSEPETEL-dark cream she cat

MILLIE striped gray tabby she cat

APPRENTICES (MORE THAN SIX MOONS OLD, IN TRAINING TO BECOME WARRIORS)

BRIARPAW- dark brown she cat

BLOSSOMPAW-tortoiseshell and white

BUMBLEPAW-very pale gray tom with black stripes

QUEENS (SHE – CATS EXPECTING OR NUSING KITS)

FERNCLOUD-pale grey(with darker flecks)she cat with green eyes

WHITEWING-white she cat with green eyes mother of birchfalls kits:dovekit(grey she cat)and ivykit(white tabby she cat

POPPYFROST-tortoiseshell she cat expecting berrynoses kits

ELDERS (FORMER WARRIORS AND QUEENS NOW RETIRED)

LONGTAIL-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

MOUSEFUR – small dusky brown she cat

PURDY- plump tabby tom

SHADOWCLAN:

LEADER-BLACKSTAR-large white tom with huge jet black paws

DEPUTY-RUSSETFUR-dark ginger she cat

MEDICINE CAT-LITTELCLOUD- vey small tabby tom

WINDCLAN:

LEADER-ONESTAR-brown tabby tom

DEPUTY-ASHFOOT-gray she cat

MEDICINE CAT-KESTRELFLIGHT-mottled gray tom

RIVERCLAN:

LEADER-LEPARDSTAR-unusually spotted golden tabby shecat

DEPUTY-MISTYFOOT-gray she cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT- MOTHWING-dappled golden she cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE(PALE GRAY TABBY SHECAT)

Firestar padded slowly into camp, the news he carried made his paws feel like stones, he bunched his muscles and leaped, on to highledge and called out the words he had heard many times:" let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highledge for a clan meeting".

Catlike shapes started melting out of the shadows from the sides of the clearing, he saw his mate, sandstorm come out of the warriors den with his best friend Greystripe and his daughter Leafpool, all of the cats in the clearing looked up at him questioningly.

He took a deep breath "Thunderclan I have good news and I have bad news. The bad news is Squirrelflight is dead". There was a shocked silence for less than a heartbeat before the cats below started to make noise, cats started yowling their questions and voicing their grief. Firestar looked at his mate and daughter, sandstorm's eyes were full of shocked grief ,as she locked gazes with him her eyes went from sad to hopeful Firestar nodded to her , and she ,Leafpool and Greystripe ran out of camp.

Meanwhile the clan was still yowling , Firestar waved his tail for silence it was a little while before he could speak again ,"I am not exactly sure how she died but there was evidence of a fight and windclan scent , I-I think she died of her wounds." as he finished speaking there were more outraged yowls and snarls ,dustpelt called out angrily "we must attack windclan!" the clan called out in agreement Firestar did not even try to silence them, he just waited for them to calm down .

It was several minutes before he could make himself heard, "we will attack windclan and challenge them at the gathering , I would like to speak to my senior warriors in my den . But as I said before there is also good news, Squirrelflight died protecting what ment most to her, her honor her clan and… her kits".

Jayfeather and Lionblaze shared a confused and slightly angered glance Firestar flicked an ear" I didn't mean you two ",I ment

As if on que sandstorm Leafpool and Greystripe padded in to camp, a little awkwardly because of the weight of Squirrelflight's body , following behind them were three kits. The whole clan gasped you could practically taste the shock and disbelief. Sandstorm and Greystripe gently laid Squirrelflight's body in the middle of the clearing immediately the three kits ran to her

"Squirrelflight?" One of them asked as she prodded her cheek "Squirrelflight?" The kit turned to the clan "why won't she wake up?!" she wailed. Leafpool gently licked her cheek "she's with starclan now Redkit she won't be coming back" another one of the kits came to Leafpool "why? Doesn't she love us anymore? Sandstorm meowed gently "she loves you very much and will always watch over you hawk-kit". His littermate Thornkit just ran to Squirrelflight and snuggled into her fur, "don't worry Squirrelflight" he squeaked "ill keep you warm" Firestar and the rest of the clan watched in silence as his littermates joined him in silent grieving for their dead mother. He couldn't resist a glance at Brambleclaw .

The huge dark tabby tom was staring at the kits with shocked anger in his gaze , there was no need to ask who the father of the kits was.

Thornkit, though only five moons old, was already as big as Bumblepaw, he had sharp golden marks all over his dark tabby pelt , so he looked like a thorn bush with amber eyes. Hawk-kit was a bit smaller, he had a dark tabby pelt like Thornkit accept he had one white paw and a bushy tail . Redkit was the smallest of the litter, she had a white pelt with dark tabby patches and a bright ginger tail.

Firestar waited a little while before he started to speak again quietly as he leaped down from highledge , "Squirrelflight gave birth to these kits five moons after the gathering , she tried to tell brambleclaw but he wouldn't listen long enough for her to tell him", He meowed giving Brambleclaw a glare Firestar then turned to sandstorm "take them to the nursery maybe Whitewing can take care of them with Dovekit and Ivykit . Sandstorm nodded and started nudging the three kits toward the nursery. "come along little ones squirrelflight will watch over you from starclan".

Thorn kit stopped and looked at sandstorm with wide amber eyes "you promise?" he squeaked sandstorm looked affectionately down at him I promise. They padded back toward the nursery leaving their clanmates to sit vigil for their fallen clanmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WARRIROS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Sadly):

Redkit blinked her bright green eyes and yawned. She and her brothers had been in camp for half a moon and she had already made her mark as the most troublesome kit in the nursery.

First she had climbed the Highledge attempting to get in to Firestar's den "but only for a look around" she had whined as she got a scolding from a very cross Whitewing.

Then she and Hawk-kit had snuck in to Jayfeather's herb store (Thornkit never wants to have any fun). they hadn't meant to cause trouble but it was really dusty in the store and Redkit couldn't help but give an enormous sneeze, scattering Jayfeather's herbs everywhere .Just As they were planning their escape Jayfeather himself walked in, when he saw the mess he practically clawed their ears off with his tongue .she and hawk-kit scampered out of the medicine den faster than you could say "mouse".

After that Redkit tried her best to be good but trouble seemed to find her for example; Prank Wars.

Hawk-kit and Redkit had been at each other's tails for days ,like Hawk-kit would put fire ants in Redkit's nest and Redkit would retaliate by putting honey on Hawk-kit's tail(courtesy of jayfeather's den) while he slept, that resulted in the fire ants that hawk-kit put in her nest attacking his tail. That earn him a trip to Jayfeather's den. She got in trouble after that and Firestar put an end to their Prank Wars.

Redkit let out an angry huff she looked up as she felt a pelt brush against hers it was thorn kit "you okay ?" he mewed quietly Redkit shrugged " I'm fine". She turned back towards the thorn tunnel; she was waiting outside the nursery with her brothers, Thornkit and hawk-kit and their nursery mates Dovekit and Ivykit. They were waiting for the battle patrol to return, Firestar and his senior warriors had decided to attack windclan half a moon before the gathering and Graystripe had promised to tell them a story when he got back.

Just as Hawk-kit was about to go back to the nursery they heard a rustle in the thorn barrier and the patrol burst in to the clearing looking triumphant. Redkit bounced around with excitement "they won they won! Let's find Graystripe!" before they could move a mouse length Whitewing came out of the nursery ,"time to come inside kits" she meowed , all the kits looked at her crossly ,"but Graystripe promised us a story" Dovekit whined,. Whitewing gave her a look, half amused and half exasperated. "It's about to start raining and Graystripe will be tired" she swept on before the kits could protest. "Do you want to listen to a story in the rain? Graystripe will be her tomorrow .now come along". The kits followed her reluctantly, and Graystripe called after them "don't worry kits I'll tell you a story tomorrow".

The next day Redkit woke up fizzing with excitement, she drew a deep breath and yowled "wake up wake up wake-".

"Okay okay we're up loud mouth" came the grouchy meow of Hawk-kit as he wrapped his tail around her muzzle. Redkit shook her face free and squealed "lets ambush Graystripe at the warriors den he promised us a story". Hawk-kit instantly lost his bad attitude and yowled,"Let's go!"

"Now who's the loud mouth?" Redkit snarled playfully hawk-kit growled and leaped on her, she let out a playful snarl as he bowled her over and they rolled in to a tussle waking the whole nursery.

In the end Redkit finally managed to pin hawk-kit down in a shoulder lock, "do you surrender " she growled smugly "Never " hawk-kit squealed as he struggled to free himself. "Very well" Redkit sighed, she pretended like she was going to get off; instead she sat down and began to calmly wash her face.

"Get off Redkit!" hawk-kit yowled as he tried to free himself,"surrender then" came the reply." Okay Okay" as Redkit hopped off and Dovekit and Ivykit congratulated her as she walked, smugly, back towards them. Hawk-kit crossly shook out his pelt, Thornkit came over and whispered in his ear "well get her back" Hawk-kit nodded in agreement.

"hey Sillykit" called Ivykit "while you were struggling in Redkit's clutches, the warriors went on patrol!" all the kits gasped and flew out of the nursery just in time to see Graystripe's tail tip vanish in to the thorn tunnel. "Mouse dung! We missed him" cursed Thornkit "don't worry Thornkit "Redkit soothed "I have a plan". All the kits looked at her; she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Linelinelineline blah blah blah

Ow!

Stop shoving!

But there's a thorn in my paw!

Be quiet and let me see before you give us away!

Sorry Redkit but how much longer?

Hold on I hear them coming!

Graystripe and his patrol, which consisted of Lionblaze Cinderheart and Brambleclaw, padded confidently in to camp unaware of the" ambush" waiting for them.

As soon as they set foot in camp they heard an attempt at a battle cry "ATTACK!" a flurry of paws tails and noses battered Graystripe's patrol. He staggered and fell dramatically as if they hurt him, dove kit approached him cautiously and poked him "Graystripe ? " he didn't reply, Redkit came close to him and prodded his cheek "Graystripe ? greystripe we haven't hurt you have we? Graystripe head shot up "NO!

The kits squealed in delight as he rolled them in to a play fight, finally after a lot of tussling, the kits finally managed to pin Graystripe. Redkit let out a triumphant yowl" we win! You have to tell us a story, you promised" Graystripe purred "I did didn't I? "

"YES!" All the kits called in unison "alright let me and the rest of the patrol up and I'll tell you"

The kits hopped off of the rest of the patrol, Brambleclaw irritably shook out his pelt casting resentful glances at the kits, he licked his pelt and stalked back to the warriors den. Redkit ran in front of him "wait, don't you want to hear the story to?" Hawk-kit leapt on her "of course he doesn't want to hear it mouse brain he was there" Redkit looked at him indignantly "Well he still might want to hear it!" she then turned to Brambleclaw "you'll stay wont you" she looked at him with pleading green eyes.

Brambleclaw stopped and looked at her; he remembered those eyes .they were the same eyes Squirrelflight had when she begged him to forgive her, and he had refused. Now he felt a prickle of guilt, this bright kit reminded him so much of Squirrelflight. She was always so curious and mischievous but never stopped caring for her littermates, suddenly his eyes grew cold "_but she never trusted me"_

He turned away from the kits, not missing the hurt look in Redkit's eyes and muttered coldly "no".

**Finally I got to the second chap. sorry it took so long but I'm slow at typing): hopefully I'll get to the next chapter soon.**

**Aw poor redkit**

**And don't worry there will be more Prank wars (:**

**Redkit- white she cat with dark tabby patches and a long ginger tail (green eyes)**

**Hawk-kit- dark tabby tom with one white paw bushy tail and a white tail tip (sky blue eyes)**

**Thornkit- large dark tabby tom with sharp golden marks all over his body (amber eyes)**

**R&R PLEASE (;**

**TTFN (ta ta for now)**


End file.
